Reactions
by Deandra
Summary: An unexpected event brings varied reactions from the participants. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 153 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 153 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Well, I have been**_** trying**_** to work on those unfinished stories, though I added yet another one to their number. And then this popped into my head and ended up being the next thing I finished. Le sigh!**_

**Reactions**

**(June, 8 IV)**

Elfwine dashed among the stalls set up in the marketplace, giggling as he went. He enjoyed hiding and then sneaking up on his mother when they were out shopping, and the many stalls afforded plenty of places to keep out of her sight until he sprung upon her.

Rounding a corner too quickly, he bumped a basket of potatoes that spilled over on the pavestones, and all of a sudden a harsh voice snarled, "Ha! Gotcha!" A handful of his long hair was snatched in a painful grasp, and he let out a yelp of protest.

"Ow! Let go! That hurts!" he pleaded, dancing in place and trying to relieve the pressure on his scalp from the man's tugs.

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya! Like me to let ya go so you can do more mischief, you little –"

"May I ask what you think you are doing? Unhand my son!" Lothiriel had appeared abruptly beside them, drawn by the shouts of her son.

Too angry to concern himself with the impropriety of arguing with the queen, Ealdferth exclaimed, "Look what he done, Miss! All these boys are the same – don't care nothin' about other folks, and the living they got to make!" He waved his hand toward the spilled potatoes.

"Elfwine was careless, I will grant you, but that does not give you the right to mete out whatever punishment you deem appropriate. It is for me or his father to deal with. Release him, now!"

For a moment it appeared he would not obey, but finally Ealdferth let go of the boy's hair, grumbling complainingly under his breath. Lothiriel held out her hand and signaled for Elfwine to come to her side. He started forward, rubbing at his head, but before he reached his mother, he looked back at the old man who was stiffly bending to gather his potatoes back into their basket. There was only an instant's hesitation, until he stepped back and began to help pick up the tubers.

In astonishment, Ealdferth stopped working, and Elfwine finished the chore, struggling to lift the basket back to where it had been sitting. Coming out of his stupor, Ealdferth helped him set it in place and then looked down warily at the boy.

"I am sorry I was careless. I did not mean to spill your potatoes. I promise I will be more careful," Elfwine told him sincerely, clutching at his sleeve. A small smile twitched at Lothiriel's mouth as she watched Ealdferth's expression soften in disbelief at the apology.

Gruffly, the man cleared his throat and mumbled, "See that you are." He started to turn away and then glanced back at the pair. "Appreciate you helpin' to pick them up, boy. That was good of ya."

Elfwine grinned as he took his mother's hand, and they moved on down the street. They had not gone far before Lothiriel's hand stroked his head, causing him to look up. "He is right. That was an excellent thing you did, dearest. I am very proud of you." She bent and pressed a kiss to his head, causing a blush, but it was accompanied by a rush of pleasure at her words.

Lothiriel continued to watch her son from the corner of her eye. A fine thing, indeed. Already Elfwine was shaping up to be the sort of person that would make a fine king in his father's stead one day. Yes, that was most agreeable.

THE END

7/18/07

Ealdferth – "old soul"; Elfwine is 7 here and Lothiriel is about 3-4 months pregnant with Theodwyn

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
